Tamama Productions (Nepal)
Background: Tamama Productions is a Nepali film production company founded in October 7, 1964 after the first Nepali film to be shot in Nepal called Aama was released. 1st Logo (October 7, 1964-September 29, 1968) Nicknames: "The Nepali Contradictory Logo", "The Logo That Is Mostly Void of Effort", "The Nepali Consolation When You Think You Have Made Something Wrong", "The Nepali Response To Kirby Productions and Jiggly Puff Productions, Inc.", "The Contradictory Logo II: Where's Tamama?" Logo: Not really a logo. Just an in-credit text with the name of the company and "Presents" in Nepali. FX/SFX: The opening theme of the movie. Cheesy Factor: Wait a minute! Who thought contradicting the name of the company was a good idea?! Tamama is not here until the anime series of Keroro Gunso was started in 2004. The ideal logo for this title should be like this image, but we still got one of the cheesiest logos ever made, along with the Indian Keroro Gunso Productions logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on some old movies from 1964 to 1968. One example is Raja Dididi. Scare Factor: Medium. The ugly fonts will disturb some viewers. But the cheesiness will lower it for some. But it gets even worse in the next one..... 2nd Logo (March 18, 1988) Logo: On a black background, we see the Nepali company name zoom in, then it fades out, then it reappears out of nowhere, with the background now flashing colors. FX/SFX: The animation. Music/Sounds: The opening theme (a cymbal crash, followed by a sitar playing a slightly higher pitched version of "Mary Had A Little Lamb"). Availibility: Only on Grētcēṁ Grundlēra. Scare Factor: Nightmare. The loud music, the zoom in, the flashing, the reappearance and the music makes this a nightmare fuel and will scare alot of people. Thankfully, the next logo is much better and much cute. 3rd Logo (March 1, 2006-) Nicknames: "Hey, It's Tamama!", "Tamama", "Tamama from Keroro Gunso" Logo: On a black background, we see Tamama (from Keroro Gunso) looking at us. While he's looking at us, the name of the company and "Presents" in English (not in Nepali unlike the last logo), in yellow, fade in. FX/SFX: Tamama looking at us, the text fading in. Music/Sounds: A melody made with a faint piano, a xylophone and a sitar. Used by V. V. Creations in 1985. Availability: Uncommon. Can be seen on some animated movies from 2006 to present. Sarajenta Bhyaguto Supara Calacitra is the famous film that contain this logo. Scare Factor: None. Tamama looks much cute. It's much tamer compared to the previous and next logos... 4th Logo (In-credit text only) (March 1, 2006) Nicknames: "The Blatant Use Of The Intro Footage Of Puthu Yugam", "The Psychedelic Background Of Doom" Logo: Same as the 1st logo, but the in-credit text is in the psychedelic background. FX/SFX: Same as the 1st logo. Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1st logo. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie, which is an 80's-ish Moog-like synthesized music. Availability: Only had its appearance on Sarajenta Bhyaguto Supara Calacitra (The previous logo's first appearance). Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare. The psychedelic background, the ugly fonts and the creepy music may scare some people, it's still better than the second logo though. Category:Nepal Category:1964 Category:1968 Category:Hypocritical Logos Category:2006 Category:Nightmare Logos Category:Cute Logos